El corazón no miente
by Leearjin
Summary: La ven? Es espantosa! Como podría interesarme una chica como ella? Saben quien soy? Donghae!… Lee Donghae! Miembro del grupo de ídolos llamado Súper Junior! Si me gustara ella debería estar loco!... O ciego! O desesperado!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! n.n espero que les guste el cap ;)

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¡Que pesado/a!

-La ven? – decía apuntando disimuladamente hacia la chica con el celular para que la vieran (video llamada)  
- Es espantosa! Como podría interesarme una chica como ella? Saben quien soy? – dijo arrogantemente mientras los chicos al otro lado del celular reían – Donghae!… Lee Donghae! Miembro del grupo de ídolos llamado Súper Junior! – mas risas al otro lado del celular – Si me gustara ella debería estar loco!... O ciego! O desesperado! – la chica se levanta bruscamente de la silla y se va a su habitación.

- Te escuchó? – dice uno de los chicos al otro lado del cel.

- No, tenia audífonos puestos – dice Donghae restándole importancia a lo que hizo la chica – Emparejándome con tal chica… quieren morir?! No mas bromas acerca de ella entendido?

- Entendido! – decían los otros chicos entre risas.

La chica en su habitación…

-Idiota… que acaba de decir? Espantosa? – decía la chica hablando sola, tenia audífonos pero no estaba escuchando música… ella escuchó todo lo que Donghae había dicho - … es un completo idiota con síndrome de príncipe… que se cree para hablar así de las demás personas? – Decía al borde de las lagrimas – Por qué papá me dejó en esta casa?

-

Se preguntaran por qué está viviendo Donghae con esta chica. Primero que todo su nombre es Kang Ji Na, una chica coreana de 19 años que está en su último año de preparatoria, vive solo con su padre desde los 7 años ya que su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía esa edad. Su padre tuvo que ir al extranjero por motivos de trabajo y durará un largo tiempo por allá (6 meses/1 año) por lo que decidió dejarla con la mejor amiga de su madre cuando ésta estaba viva y como ya me imagino que concluyeron, la mejor amiga de la madre de Ji Na es la madre de Donghae. Ji Na no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esa decisión ya que no conocía muy bien a la madre de Donghae (mas bien no se acordaba de ella), además tendría que cambiarse de preparatoria, cambiar de ciudad, en fin… cambio radical en su vida; pero por el bien de su padre aceptó el cambio. Bueno, a Donghae ya lo conocen, debido a un escandalo en su carrera la empresa decide alejarlo un poco de las cámaras hasta que todo se tranquilice, por lo que decide irse a su casa a tomarse esas 'vacaciones'. Aquí el porqué de que Ji Na y Donghae estén viviendo juntos.

-

-FLASHBACK- {NARRA JI NA}

-Ji Na – dijo tomándome las manos- yo… sé que nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de tu madre, jamás, eso lo sé, no quiero remplazar a tu madre pero, quiero que pienses en mi como una, como si tuvieras 2 mamás, de acuerdo? – me dijo sonriendo amablemente… al mirarla sonreír así, un recuerdo de mi madre sonriendo vino a mi mente, le sonreí también mientras asentía.

Pasaron unos días mientras arreglaban lo de mi nueva preparatoria en la casa de Ajumma So Young, ella es muy buena persona y… me recuerda mucho a mi madre… se comporta casi igual como recuerdo a mi mamá, creo que por eso eran las mejores amigas… en la casa había fotos en marcos de mi madre, de Ajumma y mamá juntas, hasta de mi padre sosteniéndome en sus brazos cuando era pequeña junto a mamá.

-

Me levante y salí de mi habitación hacia el baño pero no oía ruido alguno en la casa, asique fui a la habitación de Ajumma, la sala y por ultimo la cocina pero no estaba entonces vi una pequeña nota al lado de mi desayuno que decía que había salido al mercado y que no tardaba; yo no tenia hambre por lo que fui a lavarme y cuando me estaba lavando los dientes sonó el timbre por lo que con el cepillo en la boca y en pijama fui a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrí…

-Ahh! Qui-quien eres? – grito un chico (un poco grosero digámoslo ¬¬) con lentes oscuro y una maleta parado en la puerta.

-Effa beferia fer vi fregunta – traté de decir con la boca llena de pasta dental.

- Aparta – dijo el chico groseramente haciéndome a un lado para entrar – So Young? Donde está? – me preguntó quitándose los zapatos.

-Vo effta, jien eves? – pregunté molesta.

- No está? No está y deja a una extraña en la casa? Ja! – dijo mientras acomodaba sus zapatos en el pequeño estante y subía la maleta al escalón para ir dentro de la casa.

- Fregunke jien eves – dije interponiéndome en su camino.

- Que quien soy? Tengo que pedir permiso para pasar a una extraña en mi propia casa? – dijo presuntuoso y luego apuntó a uno de los cuadros colgados en la pared donde había una foto de un niño con un perro.

- Eves fu? – le pregunte y el solo me hizo a un lado groseramente para pasar y se fue rodando su maleta por el pasillo hasta la puerta enfrente de mi habitación, entro y la cerro de un portazo.

Según Ajumma me había dicho, esa habitación era la de su hijo que estaba trabajando en Seúl, entonces me di cuenta que ese muchacho grosero y nada educado era su hijo.

Después de haberme quedado parada como una tonta por 3 minutos en medio del pasillo mirando hacia la puerta de aquel chico me fui al baño otra vez a terminar de asearme. Cuando me bañé, me puse una bata de baño y salí del baño rumbo hacia mi habitación cuando…

-Quien eres? – dijo de repente Donghae…... Esperen! Donghae? Donghae? El chico recargado de la pared frente al baño era Donghae de Súper Junior? De donde salió?

- ….. O.O…. – no pude articular palabra alguna debido a la impresión.

- Que? Estas sorprendida? Si, soy yo – dijo con aires de príncipe, lo cual me hizo regresar de donde sea que estaba y me molesto bastante.

- Porque lo estaría? ¬¬ - dije molesta

- Oh! Jajaja no viste tu cara? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma! – dijo dándosela de 'gracioso' que nada le quedaba – Te pregunte quien eres, porque estas aquí? – pregunto por ultimo.

- Me llamo Kang Ji Na, Ajumma está cuidando de mí mientras mi padre está en el extranjero – dije cortante y caminé hacia mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo, estaba tan molesta… que Ajumma no le enseñó educación? Se cree mucho solo porque es un idol bah! Y a mí que ni me gusta Súper Junior! Solo los conozco porque en este país es imposible no conocerlos.

Respire hondo para calmarme y me di cuenta de que ya tenia hambre, tenia un desayuno en la mesa esperando por mí asique me puse unos pantalones estirables gris, una sudadera blanca con unas formas de besos enfrente y medias, me pondría pantuflas para estar en casa… ah y mi cabello estaba envuelto arriba de mi cabeza, después de vestirme fui directo a la cocina por mi desayuno y fui a tiempo porque Donghae estaba apunto de comérselo, le arrebate mi bacon de las manos.

-Es mio, no te lo comas! – dije mientras ponía el bacon en el plato nuevamente.

- No tiene tu nombre, por qué no puedo comerlo? – dijo molesto por haberle arrebatado el bacon de las manos.

- Es mio porque Ajumma lo hizo para mi – dije jalando el plato hacia el lado de la mesa donde me senté.

- Tengo hambre – dijo jalando el plato para donde él.

- Yo también! – dije jalando el plato nuevamente donde mi.

- Pues busca otra cosa para comer! – jaló el plato en su dirección y yo me moleste tanto que le tiré la leche que estaba servida en la cara.

- Pero que rayos hiciste!? – dijo él muy muy enojado y yo agarre el plato y me levante de la mesa para irme a mi habitación – Yah! Ven aquí! Yah! – gritaba a mi espalda y yo sonriente me fui a mi habitación con el desayuno en el plato.

Después de haberme terminado mi desayuno salí a dejar el plato a la cocina y me di cuenta que Donghae estaba bañándose, sonreí al recordar su cara enojada, cuando iba entrando a la sala para ir a la cocina llega Ajumma.

-Oh Ji Na, como amaneciste? – dijo sonriente Ajumma mientras entraba las bolsas.

-Muy bien Ajumma, déjeme ayudarla – dije para luego tomar unas bolsas.

- Que sucedió con la leche? Se te cayó? – dijo Ajumma al ver el tiradero de leche que había en la cocina.

- Si – dije aguantando la risa – se me cayó, iba camino a secarlo – dije tomando el trapeador.

- Oh. Bueno déjame acomodar estas cosas… - dijo mientras empezaba a sacar cosas de las bolsas – esta encendida la regadera? – dijo, parece que la oyó.

- Oh, es cierto su hijo está aquí… - dije, a Ajumma se le ilumino la cara.

- Donghae? Está aquí? – preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Si… se esta bañando… - dije señalando en dirección al baño (?) la regadera paró y Ajumma fue hacia el baño.

- Oh! Mi hijooo! – dijo abrazando a Donghae cuando éste salía del baño – A que se debe que hayas venido?

- Vacaciones omma – dijo tranquilo y Ajumma se separo de él mirándolo e.é – Oh bueno si, hubo algo y me mandaron lejos de todo el alboroto – dijo vencido por la mirada de Ajumma.

- Que sucedió? Es grave? – preguntó Ajumma preocupada.

- No Omma, se arreglará rápido ya veras, fue solo un malentendido – dijo sonriéndole a Ajumma dulcemente para no preocuparla (lo cual me sorprendió, al menos se comporta bien con su madre) – y Omma, ella porqué esta aquí – dijo señalándome.

- Oh, Ji Na es la hija de mi amiga Seung ji, estoy cuidando de ella asique tienes una nueva Dongseng! – dijo Ajumma sonriendo.

- Dongseng? No juegues mamá… - dijo Donghae serio.

- No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me interesas como Oppa, adiós – dije caminando de nuevo a la cocina a terminar de arreglar las compras que hizo Ajumma.

-FIN FLASHBACK—

* * *

Subiré el siguiente cap en tres días. bye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo, espero que les guste ;)

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, mi primer día en la nueva preparatoria asique me levante temprano, me puse mi uniforme y fui a desayunar, cuando entre a la cocina Ajumma me estaba sirviendo mi desayuno.

-Buenos días Ji Na, preparada para tu primer día? – dijo Ajumma sonriente como siempre.

- Buenos días, eso creo… - dije sentándome en la mesa.

Ajumma estiró la mano para pasarme mi desayuno y cuando estaba a centímetros de alcanzarlo…

-Gracias mamá! Lo disfrutaré – Donghae alcanzó el plato primero y se sentó a la mesa con él.

-Donghae! Eso era para Ji Na! – lo reprendió Ajumma; yo no dije nada, no quería pelear tan temprano en la mañana y enfrente de Ajumma.

- "Era" lo acabas de decir – dijo empezando a comerse MI desayuno ¬¬.

- Toma Ji Na – dándome otro plato – Donghae, apúrate a terminar, tienes que llevar a Ji Na a la escuela – dijo Ajumma tomándose un té.

- Como? – dijimos Donghae y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Omma! Me levante porque tenia hambre, voy a dormir otra vez! – dijo haciendo berrinche.

- Gracias por la comida – dije levantándome de la mesa, fui a mi habitación a preparar mi mochila y hasta acá escuchaba el griterío de Donghae para no llevarme a la escuela; como si yo quisiera que él me llevara… ¬¬.

- Quieres que te lleve o no? Apresúrate! No tengo tiempo para esto! – dijo Donghae desde la puerta de mi habitación, luego se fue por el pasillo pisando fuerte.

- Yo tampoco tengo tiempo para esto…idiota – dije hablando sola (como siempre). Salí de mi habitación con mi mochila y fui donde Ajumma a despedirme.

- Toma, que te valla bien en tu primer día Ji Na – dijo Ajumma dándome una caja de almuerzo y un beso en la frente.

- Gra-gracias Ajumma – dije sorprendida, di una reverencia y Salí de casa.

Cuando salí Donghae estaba recargado del auto con una cara de mil rayos.

- Hasta ahora sales? Crees que tengo tiempo para estar esperando a que se te de la gana? Rápido, sube al auto – dijo molesto mientras daba la vuelta para subirse al auto, yo ni siquiera voltee a mirarlo y le pasé de largo caminando hacia la parada de autobús, ¿que se cree? Tengo piernas y puedo irme sola no? No sé donde queda la dichosa preparatoria pero preguntando se llega a roma.

- Yah! Yah! Adonde vas!? No quieres que te lleve? Pues bien! Yo tampoco quería llevarte! – gritaba él frente a la casa.

Fui a la parada de autobuses y ahí estaban algunos estudiantes con mi mismo uniforme, me sentí tranquila ya que los podía seguir y así llegaría a la escuela. Mientras esperaba el autobús me senté y puse mi almuerzo en mi regazo, sonreí, llevaba un almuerzo a la escuela y Ajumma me había dado un beso de buena suerte. Desde que mamá murió no llevaba almuerzo a la escuela y todos se burlaban de mí, me decían que no tenía mamá y mucho menos almuerzo, que un niño sin mamá no era un buen niño y todos me apartaban…  
Llegó el autobús sacándome de mis pensamientos, me subí y después de unas 7 cuadras los estudiantes con mi uniforme bajaban asique hice lo mismo, los seguí por una calle a la izquierda de la autopista principal y allí estaba la preparatoria. Llegue! Sin depender de ningún Donghae! Assá! xD!

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Kang Ji Na y soy de Busan, espero llevarme bien con todos – esa fue mi presentación con los estudiantes de mi clase, hice una reverencia y fui hacia la silla que me asignaron.

- Hola, yo soy Baro mucho gusto, eres de Busan? – dijo sonriendo amablemente el chico con el que me sentaba, las sillas en la preparatoria eran de dos en dos.

- Mucho gusto Baro, si soy de Busan – dije sonriéndole al tal Baro.

- Oh, y… porque te transfirieron a esta preparatoria? – dijo el chico tratando de buscar conversación.

- Mi padre se fue al extranjero por trabajo, asique me quedo con… - paré dudosa de que decir – Mi madre – dije de repente, la verdad no quería ser rechazada por no tener madre como siempre.

- Tus padres están… divorciados? – Pregunto Baro – Lo siento no debo preguntar esas cosas, lo siento – dijo apenado.

- Bueno, sí lo están… es malo eso? – pregunte preocupada, había mentido diciendo que tenia madre para no ser rechazada pero, y si me rechazaban por tener padres divorciados?

- No, claro que no – dijo sonriendo el chico, era muy lindo y amable.

Después transcurrieron las clases normalmente, en el receso Baro me llevo al jardín de la escuela para que comiéramos, estaba muy feliz, era mi primer día y ya tenia un amigo! Luego de eso la otra jornada de clases pasó y luego tocó el timbre de salida.

-Donde vives? – me pregunto Baro mientras caminábamos al portón de la escuela.

- mmm no se – dije despreocupada.

- No sabes? Como que no sabes donde vives – dijo desconcertado por mi despreocupada respuesta.

- Bueno si se donde vivo pero no se como se llama ese lugar – me expliqué.

- Yah! Vine a buscarte, súbete – apareció de la nada Donghae con lentes y gorra (para que no lo reconocieran), yo lo ignoré y seguí caminando junto a Baro.

- Lo conoces? – pregunto Baro.

- No, no lo conozco, no debemos hablar con extraños – dije lo suficientemente alto para que Donghae lo escuchara.

-Oye, te estoy hablando – dijo Donghae sujetándome del brazo tratando de hablar bajo para no formar un alboroto.

- Oye, suéltala, ella dijo que no te conoce – me defendió Baro, haciéndolo soltar mi brazo.

- Mira, no estoy para juegos, So Young (la Ajumma) me matará si no llego contigo a casa, asique será mejor que subas al auto – dijo Donghae muy molesto, en eso empezó a lloviznar.

- Baro, en realidad lastimosamente si lo conozco, gracias por defenderme pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana – dije sonriéndole a Baro.

- Segura? Bueno entonces me voy, hasta mañana – dijo Baro y con mala cara me subí al auto con Donghae.

- Te gusta dártela de graciosa no? "no lo conozco, no hablemos con extraños" Ja! Solo vine porque mamá estuvo muy molesta conmigo todo el día porque no te traje a la escuela, pero fue tu culpa! – decía molesto pero todavía no arrancaba el coche, ya estaba lloviendo fuerte.

- Viniste para llevarme a casa? – pregunté.

- Si! No es obvio? – respondió molesto él.

- Entonces porqué no arrancas? Estas hablando mucho, arranca! Crees que no quiero llegar a casa? Tengo tiempo para estar escuchando lo que tienes que decir? Deberías estar manejando ya! – dije vengándome por lo de esta mañana.

- Me estas hablando así a mí? Quieres que te baje del auto? Baja! No te llevaré! – dijo el apunto de un colapso por la rabia.

- Está bien, me bajaré, llegaré tarde a casa ya que tengo que coger bus, dile a Ajumma que tarde pero llegaré y que me espere con una toalla en la puerta porque llegaré mojada – dije abriendo la puerta del auto para salir pero Donghae me tomo del brazo.

- Ash! Está bien, manejare rápido y callado – dijo sacudiéndose el pelo y arrancó el coche, yo sonreí victoriosa – Oye – dijo y yo lo aceciné con la mirada – Quien es ese chico? Se las da de valiente… pero como puede juntarse contigo? Nadie se te acercó hoy verdad? Estoy seguro que todos se alejan de ti, Tal vez le diste lastima o está ciego ese chico… no! Te ve como un amigo varón! Eso es! – dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en su boca.

- Detente – dije molesta.

- Que sucede? – dijo riéndose todavía – te enojaste? Es la verdad!

- Detente! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas – Detén el coche! – dije apunto de llorar, Donghae detuvo el auto y con todo y la lluvia baje del auto.

- Estas loca? Sube! – gritaba desde el coche.

No le hice caso y empecé a caminar bajo la fuerte lluvia que había, mis lagrimas no tardaron en recorrer mi rostro; no lo aguantaba más! No lo soportaba más! Sé que no le agrado, él tampoco me agrada, pero porqué tiene que ofenderme cada vez que me habla? Ya sé que las personas siempre me rechazan y me alejan, lo sé, eso lo sé más que nadie y me duele! Pero podría al menos no decirlo de esa forma tan hiriente? Porqué es de esa manera? Lo odio! Lo odio!

-NARRA DONGHAE-

- Está loca? Se bajó del auto sin más! Está lloviendo a cantaros y ella solo se bajó! Se molestó por lo que dije? Solo lo dije para molestarla porque me mando a callar. Ya no la voy a dejar subir al coche toda mojada, tendrá que caminar – dije hablando conmigo mismo, arranqué el coche para ir a casa, pero en el camino me sentía raro… ella se había bajado del auto y no conoce bien estos lugares, que tal si se perdía? Ash! No puedo dejarla sola por ahí, que mocosa problemática! Porqué se toma todo tan a pecho?  
A una cuadra para llegar a casa retrocedí para ir a buscar a Ji Na, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y casi no veía nada, manejé unas 4 cuadras y no la veía, tal vez estaba ya en casa… o estaba perdida, rayos! Me estaba preocupando? Ash! Ya me sentía culpable… me cansé de buscar y ya me iba a casa, pasaba por un parque y la vi sentada en una de las bancas, respire aliviado cuando logré verla.

-Ji Na! Ji Na! – empecé a llamarla desde el auto, pero ella no contestaba – Ji Na! Que estás haciendo ahí mojándote, sube! – le gritaba y ella ni siquiera se movía, solo tenía agachada su cabeza, que le sucede? Si sigue ahí mojándose se enfermará.

Por más que le gritaba no respondía, asique con el dolor de mi alma tuve que bajarme del coche para ver que le sucedía, fui corriendo hacia ella y la tomé del brazo para llevarla al auto pero ella…


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste ;)

* * *

Capitulo 3: Cambio…?

Por más que le gritaba no respondía, asique con el dolor de mi alma tuve que bajarme del coche para ver que le sucedía, fui corriendo hacia ella y la tomé del brazo para llevarla al auto pero ella…

-Suéltame! – dijo jalando su mano bruscamente.

- Vine hasta aquí mojándome por la lluvia solo para buscarte y así me tratas? Deberías agradecerlo! Sube al auto! – dije molesto.

- No tenias porqué hacerlo, no tengo porqué agradecértelo, solo quiero que te mantengas lejos de mí, porqué no lo entiendes? – dijo llorando, que le había sucedido? Estaba así por lo que le dije? No puede ser.

- Oye, que te sucede? – dije agachándome frente a ella – Estas así por lo que dije en el auto? – pregunte tratando de ver su cara - No llores, realmente te ves fea cuando lloras, deberías ver tu cara… ya ves? Después no quieres que diga que eres espantosa, así las personas no van a querer…

- Ya! Déjame! Vete! Porqué me juzgas? Porque siempre me tienes que ofender? Si! Todos siempre me han rechazado y se alejan de mi! Y si! Tengo aspecto de hombre y eso que! tú no sabes por todo lo que he pasado! – dijo empezando a llorar mas fuerte – Tu tienes a tu madre contigo que te cuida, te arregla, te hace almuerzos y te da muchos besos! Después que mi madre se fue mis días eran muy difíciles, papá siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor, pero no era igual a mamá, no volví a comer una comida casera hecha con amor, él no sabía cómo cocinar asique teníamos que comer comida rápida, no sabía cómo vestirme adecuadamente asique me compraba ropa un poco masculina, no sabía cómo peinarme y siempre andaba desgreñada; pero, no lo culpo el hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mí y eso se lo agradezco de corazón! Sabes lo difícil que es no tener a tu madre? Lo sabes? – decía llorando fuerte, no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente sin palabras.

- …Y-yo… lo… sien – no termine de hablar cuando ella cayó sobre mí, se había desmayado, me asuste un buen, la cogí en brazos y la llevé al auto.

La acomodé en el asiento trasero, estaba temblando mucho, yo también, hacia un buen frío. Arranque el auto y manejé a toda velocidad a casa. En el camino la escuche hablar otra vez.

- Ahora tengo a Ajumma… es muy parecida a mamá… siento que después de tantos años sin el calor de mamá, ahora lo he recuperado… - dijo mientras le tiritaban los dientes.

- Lo siento… en verdad lo siento, perdóname… - dije yo, mis dientes tiritaban también.

Llegamos a casa y me bajé para sacarla del auto, abrí la puerta de atrás y cuando la toqué estaba ardiendo en fiebre, cuando sintió mi tacto se despertó e intento levantarse pero no pudo, asique la cargue y entramos a casa, cuando entramos mamá corrió hacia nosotros.

-Por Dios Donghae que sucedió!? – preguntó mamá preocupada.

- Está-ardiendo-fue-mi-culpa – traté de hablar, no me había dado cuenta me estaba sintiendo mal.

- Ven, hay que quitarle la ropa mojada – dijo mamá y la llevé a su habitación, por alguna razón apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, me estaba sintiendo muy mal.

Puse a Ji Na en su cama y la dejé con mamá, cuando iba saliendo de la habitación todo se puso negro…

-POV NORMAL-

- Omma… - decía buscando su mano y logro alcanzarla.

- Si mi niña, si…

En ese momento Ji Na abrió los ojos y tenia sujetada la mano de la Ajumma quien estaba acariciando su frente sonriente.

-Ajumma… - dijo Ji Na sorprendida.

- Si mi niña? – dijo Ajumma y de los ojos de Ji Na salieron macizas lagrimas – Sé que la extrañas mucho… soñaste con ella verdad? Es a causa de la fiebre, tienes mucha.

- Donghae? – preguntó Ji Na.

- Está en su habitación, está muy enfermo también, me dio un buen susto, apenas te puso en la cama se desmayo – dijo Ajumma, Ji Na sintió preocupación pero no dijo nada.

- Voy a ver como está, ya vuelvo – dijo Ajumma para después dirigirse a la habitación de Donghae.

En su habitación Donghae se encontraba despierto, estaba acostado de lado, apenas con los ojos abiertos y las manos le colgaban fuera de la cama, se sentía muy mal, tenia mucha fiebre. Estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Ji Na, se había dado cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño con sus palabras, cuando ella estaba todo el tiempo sufriendo por la ausencia de su madre.

Luego entró Ajumma a su habitación…

-Donghae… - dijo Ajumma en voz baja.

- Omma? – dijo alzando su cabeza – Ji Na sigue mal? Aun no despierta? – preguntó.

- Ya despertó, preguntó por ti también, pero aun tiene fiebre muy alta – dijo Ajumma sentándose a un lado de la cama – Como estas tu, déjame ver – dijo poniendo un termómetro bajo su axila – Que fue lo que pasó? – pregunto Ajumma.

- Fue mi culpa… - dijo suspirando – Le dije cosas que no debí, se molestó y se bajo del auto lloviendo, pasó mucho rato bajo la lluvia, después fui a buscarla pero en ves de arreglar las cosas las empeoré y se puso aun mas molesta, todo paso bajo la lluvia hasta que se desmayo y pude traerla a casa…

- Donghae, no debes decir cosas sin pensar, Ji Na con la ausencia de su madre ha sufrido mucho, es más sensible a las palabras de otros – dijo Ajumma a Donghae.

- Si, ahora lo se… - dijo Donghae con voz apagada, se había dado cuenta que la había tratado muy mal y que tenía que disculparse – Sabes? Dijo que ahora que está contigo siente que tiene a su madre otra vez.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso – dijo la Ajumma sonriendo – A ver cuanto tienes – sacando el termómetro – mmm… bajo unos grados pero igual esta alta, vamos a la sala, les acomodaré las colchas para que estén mientras les hago algo de comer, es muy cansado tener dos enfermos en habitaciones distintas – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Donghae salió de la cama arrastrando los pies hasta la sala, ahí estaban algunas colchas y almohadas en el suelo, fue y se tiro sobre las colchas, se arropó y cerro los ojos. Al rato llegó Ji Na arrastrando los pies también, Ajumma le dijo que se acostara junto a Donghae, ella dudo unos segundos y se recostó junto a él, Donghae se dio cuento que Ji Na estaba ahí pero no sabia como mirarla a los ojos asique hizo como si estaba dormido.

-Sé que no duermes… - habló Ji Na – Gracias por traerme a casa.

- … - Donghae no dijo nada, seguía fingiendo estar dormido. De repente su celular comenzó a sonar y abrió los ojos de golpe tratando de alcanzar su celular, cuando lo alcanzo contesto, era una video llamada – Que sucede? – contestó.

- Yah! Así le contestas a tu hyung? – dijo un chico al otro lado del cel.

- No que estabas dormido? Como contestas tu celular? ¬¬ - dijo Ji Na.

- Oh, Teuk, estoy enfermo, así le hablas a una persona enferma? – dijo él tratando de evadir el regaño e ignorando lo que dijo Ji Na.

- Enfermo? Que es lo que tienes, es grave? – pregunto Leeteuk preocupado.

- Estoy muy enfermo, tengo gripe y fiebre muy alta – dijo Donghae afligido.

- Aquí está… Donghae, Ji Na, acérquense tienen que comer para que tomen sus medicinas – dijo la Ajumma poniendo unas sopas en una pequeña mesita cerca de las colchas donde estaban recostados.

- Ji Na? La chica también está enferma? – preguntó con intriga notable, Donghae miró a Ji Na y ella lo miró sin importancia levantándose para ir hacia la mesita.

- Si, me saludas a los chicos, bye – dijo rápido y cerró la llamada, luego se acercó a la mesita por su sopa.

- Coman bien eh? – dijo la Ajumma acariciando las cabezas de Ji Na y Donghae.

- Comeré bien – dijeron los dos al unísono.

– Un mensaje de texto para Donghae- Uuiii! Están enfermos al mismo tiempo… que fue lo que hicieron 'juntos' eh? e.é ya empezaste a jugar con la chica espantosa…?

Donghae rió por el mensaje, sabía que Leeteuk lo iba a malinterpretar, dejando en la pantalla el mensaje lo lanzo hacia la colcha.

Después de comer la Ajumma les dio medicina y los dos después de reposar se recostaron otra vez en la colcha.

-Ji Na… - dijo Donghae volteándose en dirección a ella y quedaron frente a frente.

- Si…? – dijo un poco nerviosa sin razón.

- Estas… estas enojada todavía? – preguntó Donghae.

- Donghae… como crees que se siente una persona a la cual viven ofendiéndola con palabras hirientes? – dijo ella mirando fijamente a los ojos de Donghae.

- Ok… quiero que me disculpes si? Admito que he sido… - paró sin saber que decir.

- Un idiota, patán y engreído? – lo ayudó Ji Na.

- Quieres qué te pida disculpas o no? ¬¬ - dijo molesto.

- Pensé que querías decir eso xD – dijo apenada Ji Na.

- Bueno como iba diciendo, me he portado muy mal contigo asique quiero hacer las paces – dijo dándole la mano a Ji Na, ésta la tomó y sonrió.

*Wa… nunca lo noté antes pero tiene bonita sonrisa y manos suaves… la chica espantosa no es tan 'espantosa' después de todo* - pensaba Donghae.

- Ya puedes soltar mi mano, que? Te gusta? – dijo Ji Na sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Ah? No! Claro que no! ¬/¬ - soltando la mano de Ji Na bruscamente.

- Mira! Te has puesto rojo! – dijo Ji Na burlonamente.

- Es por la fiebre! Rayos! No se puede estar en paz contigo… ahora vuelvo! – dijo levantándose dificultosamente y se dirigió al baño.

Ji Na siguió riendo, le pareció lindo verlo sonrojado; empezó a toser y se acomodaba en la colcha cuando sintió algo duro bajo ella, lo sacó y vio que era el celular de Donghae, tenia la pantalla prendida y se veía un mensaje, Ji Na solo prestó atención a una línea: ya empezaste a jugar con la chica espantosa…?

* * *

El siguiente capitulo lo subiré prontito. Bye n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto capitulo, disfrútenlo n.n

* * *

Capitulo 4: Siento que desaparecerás

Donghae fue al baño a lavarse la cara, estaba sonrojado! *Dios! Que vergüenza… pero, porque me sonrojaría por Ji Na?* - pensaba rojo como un tomate en el baño.

Se lavó la cara y fue a la sala a recostarse otra vez, se sentía débil y cansado, cuando entró a la sala Ji Na estaba dándole la espalda por lo que supuso que estaba dormida, él se acostó dándole la espalda también y así se durmió…

Pasando unas horas ya en la madrugada, Donghae tenia tos y la garganta seca asi que se levanto por agua, cuando regreso Ji Na se estaba moviendo, Donghae no presto atención y solo volvió a recostarse y arroparse pero Ji Na seguía moviéndose y murmuraba cosas inentendibles, Donghae voltio hacia Ji Na y vio que ésta estaba sudando mucho, se veía inquieta y lloraba.

- Que sucede? – le preguntó acercándose para ver su cara, pero Ji Na no contestó pues seguía dormida.

- M-ma! Mamá! – logro decir Ji Na dormida.  
Donghae se dio cuenta que Ji Na estaba dormida y que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, trataba de secarle el sudor con su sudadera.

- Ahh! Mamá… Nno… - decía Ji Na derramando muchas lágrimas, Donghae preocupado trató de despertarla.

- Ji Na… Ji Na… - dijo moviéndola para despertarla, Ji Na se despertó espantada, empezó a mirar por todos lados – Estas bien? – pregunto Donghae y obtuvo la atención de Ji Na quien no lo había visto todavía a pesar de estar a su lado.

- Mamá… - dijo Ji Na y soltó en llanto apretando fuertemente la manga de la sudadera de Donghae, éste no sabía que hacer, solo se le ocurrió abrazarla y hacer sonidos arrulladores.

- Era un sueño… - decía acariciando su cabello – Era solo un sueño… - el llanto de Ji Na se hizo mas fuerte haciendo que lo abrazara aun mas fuerte también.

Duraron de esa manera hasta que el llanto de Ji Na cesó y se quedó dormida, Donghae la iba a acomodar en su lugar de la colcha pero Ji Na no lo soltaba, lo que hizo que él sonriera con ternura; se acomodó con ella abrazada, arropó a los dos y se dispuso a dormir.

-NARRA JI NA-

Había despertado, pero me sentía tan bien que no abrí los ojos… sonreí, había dormido muy bien, me sentía acurrucadita y protegida…..… un momento, porque me sentía acurrucadita por un calor humano? Y porque me sentía protegida por unos brazos? Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue un pecho, bueno un pecho pecho no, porque tenia sudadera pero igual veía un pecho, cuando alce la cabeza vi a Donghae dormido abrazándome, entonces recordé vagamente lo de anoche, mi pesadilla, el llanto y demás, me quede mirando largo rato a Donghae dormir… se veía lindo… y tranquilo, pero a mi mente llego las palabras escritas en aquel mensaje, Donghae estaba empezando a tratarme bien y a ayudarme… es que estaba tratando de jugar conmigo verdad? Como puede ser así? No debo caer.

-Que sucede? – dijo él con los ojos cerrados lo que casi me provoca un infarto.

- Q-que? – dije nerviosa, todavía seguíamos abrazados.

- Estas mirándome, lo sé, siento tu mirada sobre mí – dijo y después abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente – Dormiste bien? Como te sientes? – dijo tan atento… me provoco partirle la cara.

- Suéltame – dije fríamente alejándome de él.

- Oye… - dijo, en ese momento entró Ajumma.

- Buenos días, a ver como se sienten? – dijo acercándose a nosotros.

- Yo estoy bien Ajumma, voy a ir a lavarme – dije tratando de levantarme, en verdad no me sentía nada bien todavía pero no quería preocupar a Ajumma.

- Déjame ver tu temperatura primero – dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente – Bien? estas ardiendo! Déjame verte a ti Donghae… - poniendo su mano en la frente de Donghae – Tu estas igual… después de desayunar vamos al medico, vallan a lavarse para que coman – dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Y la escuela…? – pregunte a 'nadie' ya que la Ajumma ya estaba en la cocina.

- Estas enferma, piensas ir así a la escuela? – me respondió Donghae.

- Me lavaré primero – dije fríamente omitiendo lo que me había dicho y dirigiéndome al pasillo para ir a mi habitación.

-NARRA DONGHAE-

Hice algo malo? Porque está comportándose así? No he sido yo, me he estado portando bien con ella… debe ser la fiebre.

-Durmieron bien anoche? – pregunto mamá mientas me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

- Bueno… Ji Na tuvo pesadillas anoche… soñó con su madre, lloró mucho – dije con la frente pegada a la mesa – Y pues yo… dormí bien, algo de tos pero en lo demás dormí magnifico – dije sonriendo, la verdad es que Ji Na es muy suavecita n_n.

- Su padre me dijo que en los tiempos de lluvia siempre está así… su madre murió en un día de fuertes lluvias y Ji Na estaba sola con ella… deben ser difíciles estos tiempos para ella – dijo mientras hacía el desayuno.

- Ajumma… - la escuchamos decir y volteamos a verla, casi muero en ese instante.

- Oh Dios mio! – grito mamá y yo corrí hacia Ji Na quien estaba envuelta en una toalla y tenia una mano en el extremo derecho de la frente de donde le salía mucha sangre.

- Que sucedió? – grité mientras la acercaba al fregadero para limpiar la sangre.

- Buscaré un paño, hay que ir al hospital! – decía mamá corriendo a buscar un paño.

- Dios! Pero que sucedió? – decía alterado, pero Ji Na no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para contestar.

Mamá llegó con el paño y se lo puse en la herida, yo fui a ponerme algo de ropa y mamá ayudó a Ji Na a vestirse para irnos lo más rápido posible al hospital.

En el hospital la atendieron y le cogieron unos puntos en la herida, luego la trasladaron a una habitación para internarla debido a la fiebre, Ji Na se veía tan mal, que a pesar de que casi no podía mantenerme de pies no me separe de ella en ningún momento, tenia la sensación de que iba a desaparecer si la dejaba de ver.

-Donghae… vamos, tienes que atenderte tú también, mira como estas – dijo mamá agarrándome por los hombros – Ji Na está dormida, no haces nada viéndola dormir.

- Es culpa? Lastima? Porqué de repente me preocupo tanto por ella? – dije a mamá sin despegarle la vista a Ji Na.

- No lo sé hijo, tal vez cariño? Desde pequeño cada vez que le sucede algo te preocupas por ella… - dijo mamá masajeándome los hombros.

- Desde pequeño? – pregunté confuso.

- Vamos, tienes que atenderte – dijo mamá empujándome.

Termine con inyecciones, un mar de pastillas, unas cuantas mascarillas, exámenes generales y una venoclísis pegada al brazo u,u. Me internaron también y mamá pidió que estuviera en la misma habitación que Ji Na; en la tarde después de dormir unas horas las enfermeras venían una por una pidiéndome autógrafos, Ji Na todavía dormía y mamá había ido a casa para traernos algunas cosas, la lluvia no cesaba…

-Ajumma…? – escuché por fin la voz de Ji Na.

- No está, fue a casa un momento en un rato llegará – dije sonriendo, por alguna razón sentía una inexplicable felicidad de que al fin se levantara – Estas bien?

- Si… - dijo tocándose su herida.

- Que fue lo que paso? Como te hiciste eso? – pregunté.

- Me mareé en el baño y me golpeé con la llave de la regadera – me explico – Genial! Ahora tendré una cicatriz en cada lado… - dijo tocándose el otro lado de la cabeza donde tenía una cicatriz.

- Que te sucedió ahí? – pregunté.

- No lo recuerdo muy bien… creo que fue cuando mamá murió, si no mal recuerdo me cayó un… estante? Creo fue un estante… - decía pensativa, estante… se me hace conocida la historia…

-FLASHBACK-  
-POV NORMAL-

Era el funeral de la muerte de la madre de la niña, el padre recibía las condolencias de los invitados mientras una señora repartía alguno que otro café. En el patio de la casa estaba la niña sentada mirando la lluvia caer junto a un niño que no dejaba de mirarla preocupado, era hijo de la señora que estaba dando los cafés. De pronto una brisa alborotó los cabellos de la niña, ella sonrió aspirando aquel aire.

- Esta brisa… huele a ella… - dijo con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de sonreír.

- No la volverás a ver – dijo el niño – así sucedió con mi padre.

La niña abrió los ojos con lágrimas en él y miro al niño sentado a su lado.

-Oppa, no volviste a ver a tu papá?

- No, hace mucho que se fue…

- Y ya jamás lo veras? No lo verás otra vez?

- No…

- Oppa… ya no veré a mamá verdad?

- No… porque está muerta, papá también lo está, no los volveremos a ver nunca más.

Cuando aquel niño termino de hablar la niña soltó un grito desgarrador al instante, el niño se sintió culpable y trataba de calmar a la niña pero no podía, la niña daba gritos agarrándose la cabeza, pataleaba dándole algunos golpes al niño; en medio de todo la niña chocó contra un viejo estante tras ellos y el estante se volcó hacia ellos cayéndoles encima. Tanto la niña como el niño se lastimaron en la cabeza, la niña al instante quedó inconsciente y el niño preocupado por la niña aun con la cabeza sangrada la cargó sobre su espalda y la llevo con su padre, a penas la tomaron de su espalda se desmayó.

-FIN POV NORMAL-  
-FIN FLASHBACK—

- Oye… yo… también tengo una cicatriz ahí… - dije tocando mi cicatriz…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el prox. cap

pd: un review no le hace daño a nadie ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorpresa! decidí subir este cap hoy mismo n.n difrútenlo

* * *

Capitulo 5: Me siento en familia

Ji Na tenía una cicatriz igual a la mía en su frente y también era debido a un estante… que curioso…

-Oh! Ji Na! Estás despierta! Como te sientes? Estas bien? – apareció mi madre de repente.

- Estoy aquí también sabes? ¬¬ – dije sarcásticamente, mamá rió y me tiró un beso.

- Estoy bien… creo… - dijo Ji Na tocándose la cabeza.

- Oh! Mamá, nos acabamos de dar cuenta que tenemos algo en común n_n – dije sonriendo.

- Jajaja y que tienen en común? – dijo mamá riendo.

- Él tiene una cicatriz igual a la mía y se la hizo de la misma manera que yo – dijo Ji Na.

- Curioso no? – agregué.

- La que tienen en la frente? – pregunto mamá, lo cual me sorprendió que atinara.

- Si – dijimos los dos al unísono, Ji Na estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

- Ah, es porque se la hicieron juntos cuando era pequeños – dijo mamá sacando de una maleta las cosas que había traído de la casa.

- Juntos? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

- Si, fue cuando tu madre murió, Donghae y yo pasamos unas semanas con ustedes para lo del funeral y todo eso… – nos contó mamá.

- Yo lo único que recuerdo es a una niña loca que hizo que el estante cayera… eras tú? – dije señalando a Ji Na.

- Niña loca? Tú tienes la culpa de todo! Dijiste… dijiste… - decía tratando de recordar.

- Que dije? Que dije? – dije retador.

- Pues no recuerdo! Pero fue tu culpa! Tu hiciste que tumbara el estante! Niña loca? Ja! – decía indignada.

- Oh niños, pelearán por algo del pasado? – decía riendo mamá - Pero, saben que creo? Que el culpable fue Donghae! – dijo divertida. (a costa mía ¬¬)

- Yo? Porqué!? Tu no estabas ahí! – dije a mamá defendiéndome.

- Después que regresamos a casa del hospital, pasabas con Ji Na en tu espalda todo el tiempo, le decías: "perdonarás a tu Oppa?" y la paseabas en tu espalda por toda la casa y el patio. Es más! Tengo prueba de aquello, se veían tan lindos que tomé una fotografía, se las mostraré cuando lleguemos a casa n_n – decía mamá como si estuviera contando una novela.

- Foto? Ay no! No vayas a mostrar fotos vergonzosas mamá! – dije haciendo berrinches.

- Oppa? Jajajajaja Donghae mi Oppa? Tengo que ver pruebas! – decía riendo Ji Na, estaba avergonzado por toda la historia pero me sentía aliviado y feliz de verla sonreír, la veía mucho mejor a como estaba esta mañana.

- Buenas tardes… - dijo un chico entrando a la habitación.

- Baro? Que haces aquí? – preguntó Ji Na, era aquel chico altanero que la defendió ayer.

- Dijeron en la escuela que estabas en el hospital y por eso no fuiste… te traje los apuntes de hoy – dijo el chico entregándole una libreta.

- Gracias Baro! Eres muy amable – dijo Ji Na sonriéndole. Amable? Un chico no viene hasta el hospital a ver una chica solo por amabilidad…

- Eres compañero de Ji Na? – preguntó mamá al chico.

- Si, soy su compañero de silla – respondió el chico a mamá "educadamente".

– Gracias por venir hasta aquí a traerles esos apuntes n_n – dijo mamá sonriéndole.

- No es nada señora, también quería venir a ver como estaba – dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia a mamá.

- Pues haz visto que está bien y le has entregado los apuntes, ya puedes irte ¬¬ - dije groseramente, me molestaba su presencia; el chico me miró de una forma extraña, no molesto, era como si ni siquiera hubiera notado que yo estaba ahí, eso me molestó aún más.

- No se supone que vino a visitarme? Porque tiene que irse ya? No juegues ¬¬ - me respondió Ji Na molesta.

- Donghae! No seas grosero, el chico vino a visitar a Ji Na, no tienes porqué hablarle de esa forma – me regañó mamá, yo hice mala cara.

- Voy a ir a hablar con el doctor, vuelvo en un momento – dijo mamá acariciando el cabello de Ji Na para después salir de la habitación.

El chico hizo una reverencia; Ji Na miró en mi dirección molesta, yo puse los ojos en blanco y me acosté mirando a la pared. El chico y Ji Na hablaban y reían divertidos, así pasaron buen rato… yo seguía mirando a la pared molesto (?).

-Tu madre es muy amable, es tu madre cierto? – dijo el chico.

- Mi madre? Ah s-si si es mi madre… - dijo Ji Na nerviosa. Su madre…

- Se ha terminado el tiempo de visitas – dijo una enfermera que había entrado a la habitación. Al fin! \(n_n)/

- Nos vemos después Ji Na, recupérate rápido para que puedas ir a la escuela – dijo el chico para después salir de la habitación.

- Tu madre? Porque estas mintiendo a tus compañeros? – pregunté volteándome hacia ella.

- Te importa!? Es mi vida! – dijo molesta – No es que quiera mentir! yo… no quiero que me rechacen como siempre por no tener madre…

- Ji Na… - dije levantándome de mi cama para ir a la de ella – No intentes hacer cosas sólo para agradarle a los demás… las personas tienen que quererte como seas – dije con su rostro entre mis manos.

- Pero nunca les puedo demostrar como soy, simplemente me rechazan… ha sido así desde que mamá murió, no quiero que me sigan rechazando – dijo con los ojos triste, me partió el corazón.

- Bueno, mamá dijo que sería tu madre también asique viéndolo de esa forma tienes madre – dije sonriéndole  
– pero si alguno te rechaza no tienes que sentirte mal, nos tienes a mamá y a mí, los otros no son importante en absoluto ok? – dije tratando de alegrar aquellos ojos tristes.

Ella asintió y sonrió, yo también sonreí, me sentí aliviado de que había vuelto a sonreír. Volví a mi cama y en ese momento nos trajeron la cena… wuak! Odio la comida de hospital, pero parece que a Ji Na le encanta o estaba muriendo de hambre, porque apenas pusieron la comida frente a ella empezó a comer con un entusiasmo gracioso.

-Quieres eso? – me decía con la boca llena señalando mi plato.

- Tienes que hablar con la boca llena? Y… que tiene de bueno la comida de hospital? Es asquerosa! – dije con cara de asco.

- La comida es comida donde sea y se come! Como puedes mirar con asco un plato de comida que miles de personas desearían? – decía mientras masticaba.

- Y tú estas entre esas miles de personas… toma, en realidad odio la comida de hospital – dije pasándole mi comida.

- Estas seguro? No comerás? Me lo comeré, después no te quejes! – decía comiéndose lo que le había dado.

- Buen provecho, no lo quiero… dormiré, adiós – dije volteándome para dormir.

-NARRA JI NA-

Donghae ha estado comportándose muy atento conmigo, sigue molestándome, pero no de manera hiriente sino… divertida y quizás hasta tierna… se supone que le crea…? Es difícil mantenerme fría y distante, se está volviendo agradable estar con él…  
Momentos con él y Ajumma… en realidad me hacen sentir bien, me hacen sentirme… en familia. Me dijo que si los demás me rechazaban los tenía a Ajumma y a él, dijo eso y me sentí realmente bien, debería creerle…? Sentir que personas además de papá se preocupan por mi, me sonríen, me consuelan y… me quieren, es maravilloso… solo debería dejar de preocuparme por si es real o irreal y disfrutarlo verdad?.

-Ah… estoy llena… - dije frotando mi estomago.

- Con permiso, terminaron? – dijo una enfermera, entró apenada y tímida.

- Si, estuvo bueno todo – dije sonriendo.

- Donghae Oppa… - empezó a llamarlo desde lejos.

- Acaba de dormirse, no deberías despertarlo- dije a la enfermera.

- Porqué duerme cuando quiero un autógrafo!? Rayos! – dijo totalmente cambiada a cuando había entrado – Sería genial si le tomara una foto dormido… - dijo y después sacó su celular de su bolsillo, se acercó a él y le tomó unas 3 fotos – Awww es tan lindooo, a ver que dicen mis amigas cuando les enseñe esto! – dijo saltando de la alegría, yo solo la observaba.

- Me dejas verlas? – dije sacándola de sus fantasías.

- Claro, aquí están – dijo dándome el celular, yo lo tomé y borré las 3 fotos que había tomado.

- Toma, ya te puedes ir – dije entregándole su celular, ella lo tomo y revisó su celular.

- Oye! Que te pasa!? – dijo molesta (muy molesta diría yo).

- No puedes tomarle fotos y menos sin su consentimiento – dije molesta también.

- Que eres? Su manager? No te creas mucho solo porque compartes habitación con él – dijo con tono retador.

- Sabes? Deberías salir de aquí, haces mucho ruido – dijo Donghae de repente, lo habíamos despertado.

- Oppa… - dijo la enfermera volviendo a su actitud "tímida".

- Sal de aquí – insistió cortante, la enfermera bajó su cabeza y se volteó dirigiéndose a la puerta - Otra cosa, No vuelvas a hablarle así me oíste? No cometas ese error otra vez, quedó claro?

- Si, lo siento – dijo haciendo una reverencia, tomó la bandeja con los platos y se fue.

- Trato de dormir y tu estas discutiendo con la enfermera! – dijo dramático.

- Porqué crees que lo hacía e.e – dije.

– No puedo evitarlo! Soy demasiado guapo y famoso! Ese es mi pecado! – dijo graciosamente, yo solo reí.

-Ok señor "soy demasiado guapo y famoso" ahora soy yo la que va a dormir y no quiero que discutas con ningún enfermero porque venga aquí a tomarme fotos dormida o pedirme un autógrafo quedó claro? – dije acurrucándome entre las mantas, escuche como reía.

- Buenas noches Ji Na…

- Buenas Noches Donghae…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ;)


End file.
